


in the choice between labour and someones happiness

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: (willow is now happy), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Lazy story, Sleepy Cuddles, old story, re-done fic, walani does work to brighten up willows mood???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: she couldn't let willow's mood stay damp!





	in the choice between labour and someones happiness

**Author's Note:**

> original story - 13/11/2016 "waterrocket"  
> wow this had so many mistakes in the original hdfshjsdf  
> kicking off the new alt with something old and gay lets go

'I hate water.'

 

'I dunno, I think it's alright.'

 

'You surf.'

 

'Yeah, which is why I don't mind it.'

 

It seemed the hurricanes merciless barrage of wind and rain was winning against the pitiful, dulling fire of the chimera, and it wasn't doing Willow's mood any favours. Lightning struck the rod every few seconds with an earth shattering strength, the flashes even harsher on the eyes. Despite Willow and Walani's attempts to hide under the shoddy protection of the palm-leaf hut, the hurricane still managed to claw at them, making them shiver with each gust. The fire continued to die from its lack of fuel a foot away from the pair.

 

'This sucks.'

 

'Wait 'til you see monsoon season, you're really gonna loose your hair over that month.' Willow dramatically groaned, eyes landing on the now sputtering chimera. She patted her pockets for anything left to burn away, but found she only held a bunch of soggy berries and flint. She felt the quivers start in her legs from the lack of comfort the flames provided, and she really didn't want to set off any accidental fires - they'd spent a good amount of time creating their little base, and she didn't want to ruin their work over a lack of controlled fire. It was only when her leg began to bounce that Walani took notice. 'Oh geez, you alright over there?'

 

'I feel like I'm gonna go nuts.' Willow muttered, hands shaky as she reached for her lighter, flicking the lid open and producing the flame in a practised autopilot. It wasn't nearly enough to ease her mind, but it was better than nothing. The wind somehow doubled its efforts in an instant to squash the light out, but Willow brought the lighter close to her chest, her leg still bouncing. 

 

Worry flashed on Walani's face, her white eyes creased in thought. She entered a battle with herself for a short moment as Willow kept her focus locked on the small inferno, watching as it bobbed and danced with the infiltrating wind. '... Wait here a mo'.' Walani instructed as she grabbed her axe and snakeskin hat and darted out of the hut into the weathers vicious assault. 

 

Willow completely missed the rumble of tumbling trees in the distance. Walani, usually slow and lazy in her tasks, powered through the horde of palm and jungle trees like she was on her last breath, until just a few minuets later, she had an entire pile of logs, leaves, coconuts, and food hanging from her arms; in all, her sudden deforestation counted as three days worth of work. Water trekked down her face as she staggered back to the palm hut, and she dropped the water-logged items in front of Willow, ripping the hat from her person. She made quick work of stocking up the ice-box with the new food before rejoining Willow under the hut.

 

'There,' She said through heavy rasps as she plonked herself down beside the pyro, chest heaving in and out with exhaustion. It had been the most work she'd done since her school years, and that wasn't saying very much. 'Never expect me to be that active outside of the sea ever again.'

 

Walani was already dry when Willow snapped back to her senses, spying the burnable presents by her feet. A grin spread across her face, and she looked over to Walani with joy lining her features. A warm feeling sparked within her chest as she sprung to her feet, gathering the items up with little regard of the wetness sinking into her clothes, and she tossed the logs and leaves into the chimera with a sadistic glee. The inferno sparked and coughed but otherwise accepted the gifts, and soon, the fire was bright and high again. Willow was glad to find that there was still a lot of things left over to burn. 

 

She sat down beside Walani with the grin still wide on her face, and she wrapped an arm around the surfers shoulders. Walani grunted as she was pulled into the half hug, but she rested her head on Willow's shoulder anyway. It took a while longer before she returned the half hug in kind.

 

'Never took you for the cuddlin' type. Do I have to do work for you to hold me?'

 

'Depends on what time of the day it is.'

 

The hurricane had eased into soft rumbles of thunder by the time the darkness encapsulated their camp, the gusts of wind only whispers of its former glory. Walani was already asleep by the time night came, her arm to the floor behind Willow as she gently snored. Willow's grin never left her face as she moved impossibly closer to her and kissed her hair. 

 

'Ya lazy bum.' She cooed as she rested her cheek on top of Walani's head, continuing to stare into the blaze.

**Author's Note:**

> someone commented on the original with something like "#letwalanirest" and honestly mood  
> thank you for that comment by the way!! i never replied to it but it made me happy pdfhgfd


End file.
